


darling, your looks can kill

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Biting, Bottom Steve Harrington, Brat Steve Harrington, Concerts, Drummer Billy Hargrove, Gay Bar, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Teacher Steve Harrington, Teacher!Steve, Top Billy Hargrove, drummer!billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This had to be the stupidest thing Robin has dragged him to -- ever. Shit, he’s a fucking high school science teacher - anatomy, to be specific - standing in the middle of an Indianapolis gay punk bar the day before the first day of school, his first day of teaching. His hand was clasped around a beer that he didn’t even want because he was too scared of judgment to order a red wine or something on the spicier side like a margarita or sangria or even a rosé if he was feeling bougie, but no. People were already staring because of his outfit and big circular gold glasses, he wasn’t about to give them another reason.or: teacher!steve and drummer!billy fuck at billy's band's show.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 14
Kudos: 344
Collections: Anonymous





	darling, your looks can kill

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i wrote this
> 
> not beta read,, because i can't read my own smut,,,
> 
> title is from a little death by the neighbourhood

This had to be the stupidest thing Robin has dragged him to -- _ever._ Shit, he’s a fucking high school science teacher - anatomy, to be specific - standing in the middle of an Indianapolis gay punk bar the day before the first day of school, his first day of teaching. His hand was clasped around a beer that he didn’t even want because he was too scared of judgment to order a red wine or something on the spicier side like a margarita or sangria or even a _rosé_ if he was feeling _bougie_ , but _no._ People were already staring because of his outfit and big circular gold glasses, he wasn’t about to give them another reason.

Steve could hear their taunts, too. Their loud whistles, their echoing laughs, calling him a _prep,_ asking him if he was lost or confused _._ And like, _yeah,_ he was wearing a lime green knitted sweater over a _daytime casual_ white button up, both tucked neatly into his _khakis_ , sitting secure at his tiny waist thanks to a black leather belt he found in the women's section at Goodwill. It was a nice belt, sue him. His pants also just so happened to be cuffed at the bottom because, listen.

Steve’s _lithe._ He’s tall, petite, and sometimes his pants shrink and fall at an awkward length around his ankles due to the funky washing machine and dryer in his apartment complex, and he has no other choice but to cuff them. He also likes the look and how they show off his funky socks that are sometimes, almost all the time, mismatching and collide horrendously with his stupid white Nikes that are from high school because he can’t afford new shoes on a teacher’s paycheck, especially with an apartment to maintain and bills to pay.

The frown plastered on his face only deepened as he searched for Robin in the drunk and sweaty crowd of punk queers that he found intriguing but also very intimidating. He made her promise to not leave his side, at least not without telling him, but the second they entered and heard a girl Robin’s been talking to - Heather, he thinks - call her over, Robin was gone. She turned back for a quick second, telling him _You’ll be fine, dingus! Go socialize!_ as she made her way to the brunette.

Steve did not want to socialize. He wanted to go home, where he was laying half-comfortably before he was dragged to this stupid bar. He doesn’t even know why he let Robin force him here on a Tuesday night, before the first day of work. She also knew that he had spent the whole day shopping for classroom supplies, but the second his back hit the springy cushion of the faded maroon couch he bought at some garage sale, his phone was ringing, and Steve _never_ ignores phone calls. He worries too much.

There was no time to greet the person on the other end with a _Hello?_ like a normal fucking person before Robin was yelling _Welcome home dingus, we’re going out tonight! No ‘buts’ and no complaints, capiche? Great! I'll be there in ten. Oh! Bring condoms and lube - preferably not expired. Does lube even expire? - ‘cause you need to pull that stick out of your ass - and maybe put something else up there - and get laid. You’ve been tense. See you soon, Mr. Harrington._

And then -- _click._

Steve took one glance at the bags of pens and pencils and chalk, another at his outfit, then decided. 

_Fuck it._

Only now, he was stranded in some bar away from his comfortable studio apartment in Hawkins, filled with regret and shitty lukewarm beer. He took another glance around the room, brown eyes wide with curiosity and shock when he laid eyes on two men shamelessly making out, groping at each other in the middle room. Sure, he messed around with guys in college and he’s been to a gay bar or five, but he wasn’t used to seeing gay couples so _open._ It was 1989 Indiana, they _couldn’t_ be open. He licked the bitter taste off his lips, leaving them glossy and pink. 

Looking past the couple, though, at the opposite end of the room, stood a beautiful blonde man who had been eyeing Steve for god knows how long, watching how Steve gaped at the strangers with a look of desire and want flushing his face, pale, moled cheeks turning bright fucking _red_. Almost as red as the lips he had been subconsciously licking and biting at. 

It was like his dick was in control of his brain when instead of looking away, he held eye contact for a second longer, looking the stranger up and down. He was hot. Like, hot enough for Steve to look past the atrocious blonde mullet. Clad in a denim jacket atop a white muscle tee which was messily cut at the middle, exposing his midriff, and _tight_ blue jeans that Steve wanted to get into that very second. He might’ve been too far away to tell, but he swore he saw black eyeliner smudged around those icy blue eyes. He forgot he was staring until a sultry smile from the man was sent his way.

Steve made the decision to approach him, maybe even flirt a little bit before dropping to his knees. He got about three steps in before another man with a guitar slung around his torso grabbed onto the blonde’s shoulder, handing him a pair of drumsticks with a stern look, nodding his head toward the stage. Steve caught a glimpse of the guy’s apologetic smirk before he was dragged backstage. 

“Fuck.” He muttered to himself, huffing in annoyance. The guy made Steve’s legs wobbly just by looking at him, and now he had to watch him perform? On the drums? Steve was a dead man.

The crowd silenced as four men made their way onto the stage, each getting in their respective spots. The lead singer stood front and center, the bassist behind him on his right, the hot drummer behind his left, and the guitarist in the middle. Steve took a sip of his beer and grimaced, looking around for the nearest trash can when the lead singer spoke into his microphone.

“Hey queers, how are we all doin’ tonight?” He smirked cockily when he was met with soft cheers. “I’m Alex, I’m the lead singer. On guitar we have Richie, bass is Cameron, and Billy on the drums.” Alex paused. “And we’re California Blues.” The four men all smiled wide and proud as the crowd cheered _loud._ “Man we love Indiana.” Alex chuckled into the microphone before nodding to the others.

Their set was pretty good, Steve would admit that much. However, he wasn’t sure if he was even allowed to form an opinion on their music since he was only half-listening, nodding his head along to the beat as his eyes stayed stuck on the drummer. Billy. He watched Billy for an hour straight, bottom lip falling victim to his tongue and teeth, red and puffy by the end of the set. And his hands, _god,_ his hands. Steve wanted them all over him. They were big and covered in rings, gracefully holding and spinning the drumsticks before using all his might to bang them against the drumset. He even broke a couple sticks during his solo, which Steve practically drooled at, and it seemed to be a common occurrence because he was tossed a new set within seconds. 

Billy’s hands, Steve decided, were allowed to do whatever the hell they pleased with him as long as they were all over his body -- maybe even _in_ his body. That thought is what got Steve stuck in line for the bathroom, legs crossed and hands hanging awkwardly over his crotch in a failed attempt to shield the bulge he was sporting. He was so hard it _hurt._ He needed to take care of it, or get it taken care of if he got lucky. 

Suddenly, he was grateful for Robin’s advice, or demand, to bring lube and condoms because Billy was walking straight at him with a determined, lustful look in his eyes. Steve dumbly looked over his shoulder at the wall behind him, just to make sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him. He was nearsighted, he had to double check things to make sure his vision wasn’t betraying him. It wasn’t, though, because one second later Billy was standing right in front of him, glowing and smelling of cigarettes and spicy cologne and sweat that Steve wanted to lick right up. 

“Hey, Pretty Boy.” Billy greeted with a smirk, running his tongue along his bottom lip. It was obnoxious, really, and Steve would have been -- _should_ have been appalled, but goddammit he wanted that tongue down his throat and _everywhere_ else. “What’s your name?” He stepped closer, chest nearly pressed right against Steve’s. “I’m -”

“Billy.” Steve cut him off, eyes wide. He could feel eyes on him, everyone in line staring at them intently with smirks and jealousy in their eyes. “You’re Billy.” He clarified dumbly. “I’m Steve. Harrington?” He said it as if it were a question, unsure if they were on a last name basis just yet.

“Well, Steve Harrington,” It rolled right off Billy’s tongue. “There’s a bathroom backstage,” He shrugged casually. “Just for the band, and,” He leaned into Steve’s ear. “And any guests.” Billy whispered lowly before biting down on his earlobe, chuckling huskily at Steve’s soft gasp and shudder. “Wanna be my guest, Sweetheart?” He pulled back and Steve chased after him, wanting nothing more than to be in his space again, to feel Billy’s hot breath on his neck, to breathe the same muggy air. 

Steve bit his lip, slowly nodding. “Lead the way.” 

He could only hope the dark lighting of the bar covered his blush when Billy wrapped an arm over him, giving his shoulder a squeeze as he led him through the crowd. Their sides pressed against each other and Steve could feel the body heat radiating off of Billy. Everything about the man ran _hot._ He let himself get dragged backstage and into a private bathroom after passing by the band, each member throwing the two a knowing smirk. “It’s about time Billy got laid,” One of them teased, maybe Cameron. “Use protection!” Steve’s blush deepened and Billy flipped them off with his free hand before they reached the bathroom.

“Sorry about them, they’re…” Billy trailed off with a shrug as he shut the door, locking it. “Anyways,” He smirked, stalking forward until Steve was pressed against the counter, given little space with the way Billy roamed his hands over his body, chests pressed together. “Damn it, you’re pretty.” He whispered before kissing Steve… softly? Steve certainly wasn’t expecting that.

“Thank you?” Steve was nervous. He hadn’t gotten laid in about a year and it didn’t take place in a bathroom. “I, uh,” His eyes went from Billy’s pretty plump lips to his baby blue eyes. “I haven’t done, y’know, _this_ in a while.” He whispered, hoping if his voice was small enough that it wouldn’t scare Billy off. 

“That’s alright.” Billy murmured, pressing kisses along Steve’s jaw. “We don’t have to -”

“But I want to.” He cut Billy off adamantly. “Jesus, Billy, I _want_ it - _this._ ” Billy just laughed.

“How can I say no to you, Pretty Boy? I’ll give you whatever you want.” He promised, kissing Steve deeply, borderline roughly. 

This was the way Steve envisioned the first kiss to go. Rough, hard, dirty. But, hell, he wasn’t complaining. He kissed back just as passionately, taking in the way Billy tasted of mint and beer and cigarettes, how soft his lips felt. Steve let out a soft moan as Billy bit down on his bottom lip, licking over it. He didn’t think twice before he opened his mouth, feeling Billy’s tongue on his within seconds. He ran his tongue along Billy’s bottom lip, wanting to taste and feel every part of his mouth. A whine left his lips when Billy pulled back with a humorous smile, their lips red and kiss-swollen.

“Darling,” Billy whispered, leaning back as Steve chased the kiss. “Your looks can kill.” 

And Steve just _melted._ Any tension that resided in his muscles was gone and he was putty in Billy’s arms. 

“How do you wanna do this?” Billy asked, one hand wrapped around Steve’s waist, holding him upright. He used his free hand to run his thumb along Steve’s bottom lip, all while staring at the brunette like he was Billy’s whole world. No one has ever looked at him like that before. _No one._

Steve finally found use of his legs, slowly turning around. Resting his palms on the countertop, he pressed his ass against Billy’s dick, choking on a gasp when he felt how hard he was, swearing he could feel his dick _pulsing,_ even through the layers of denim and khaki. 

“Fuck me.” Steve scrambled to empty his pockets, tossing the condom and packet of lube onto the counter. “I want you to fuck me. Please.” He kept his head down and eyes shut, unable to look at himself and Billy through the mirror. Billy, though, had other ideas, because his hand was grabbing onto Steve’s jaw and tilting his head up to look at their reflection.

“Look at yourself, Princess.” Billy moaned, softly grinding into Steve’s ass. “Look how pretty you look when you beg.” He reached around, palming over Steve’s bulge. “You don’t even know how pretty you looked in the crowd, watching me. God, Stevie, you do things to me.” He kissed down Steve’s neck, biting down. “Only you.” He whispered.

That was enough to set Steve off. He pushed his ass back, pressing his hand on top of Billy’s to press harder against his bulge. “Please, Billy.” He whined. “I can’t - I can’t wait. I want you-- _need_ you. Inside me. _Please._ ” He urged, growing restless. HIs sweater was growing itchy and hot and there were too many layers between them. He needed them off.

“What’s the rush, Sweetheart? We have all night.” Billy chuckled against Steve’s neck, moving his hand away from his dick and running it under his sweater, untucking it from his khakis.

But, no. Steve wasn’t having that. He was hard and desperate and, yeah, he loved foreplay, but this was downright mocking. “Stop being a fucking tease.” He groaned. He sounded like a fucking _brat,_ but he couldn’t find it in him to care. Couldn’t care when Billy’s dick was _this_ close to his ass, but so far at the same time. 

Making use of his hands, Steve quickly, but not so swiftly, pulled his stupid green sweater over his head, tossing it onto the grimey floor without a care. He worked on his button up next, squirming out of it. He turned back around to face Billy, shoving his face into the blonde’s neck as he worked on undoing his belt, kissing and sucking and biting. He felt Billy’s chest rumble against his with a laugh as he worked on Steve’s belt.

“Not yet,” he grunted as Steve shoved his hand down his pants, only after managing to somehow unbutton them and push the zipper down with shaky hands. Steve gasped when he realized Billy wasn’t wearing anything under his jeans. “Let me,” he moaned as Steve grabbed onto his hard cock. “Let me make you feel good first, Baby. I can wait.” He assured, turning Steve back around.

Steve grabbed onto the edge of the counter, fully expecting a finger to stretch him out within the next thirty seconds. Billy pushed his khakis and underwear down _just enough_ to expose his ass, jumping when the elastic of his briefs smacked against his skin midthigh. Instead of lubing his fingers up, Billy sunk to his knees roughly gripping Steve’s ass under calloused hands, spreading him apart to expose his hole. Steve gasped when he felt the cool air hit his hole and teeth sink into his right cheek.

“Billy.” His pitch was high and voice scratchy, whiny. His mouth was open to release another plea, but he let out a shaky moan when Billy ran his tongue from his balls, along his perineum, to his hole. “Oh shit,” he muttered, knuckles turning white against his grip. Billy spit on his hole. “Oh fuck.” 

Before he knew it, Billy was running the tip of his tongue along the edges of his entrance, licking around and prodding at his hole but not entering it. He took another mouthful of Steve’s cheek, sucking roughly on it, feeling the brunette shudder under him. Licking over the bruise and tooth marks, he figured he had teased Steve enough before sliding his tongue into him. Steve _yelped._

“Holy shit,” he cried out. “Bill - Billy,” he moaned, glancing over his shoulder down at the blonde as he delved _deep_ into Steve with that godsent tongue. “Don’t stop.” He reached down, grabbing the back of Billy’s head and pushing him even deeper into his ass as Billy spread Steve even wider, pushing him open and apart with his hands. “Jesus. Is - is that why you can’t keep yout fucking tongue in your mouth?” He moaned. “I saw you on stage. Saw your tongue. Wagging it around like a fucking, _fuck,_ like a dog every chance you got.” He bit his lip roughly, swore he tasted copper. “Can’t keep it -” a gasp. “Keep it in your mouth. Now I know why.” He fisted through blonde curls, holding tightly to keep Billy in place.

It was absolutely _filthy._ Billy’s dick kicked in his jeans every time Steve opened his mouth, whether it was to act like a brat or moan his pretty little breathy whines, high pitched and beautiful. There was spit running down his chin and Steve’s thighs, making a mess out of both of them. With Steve’s hand on his head, gripping and squeezing, and his hole clenching around his tongue he knew he was getting close. He looked up to Steve, managing a half-smirk when his lust-blown blue eyes met big, erratic brown.

“Is that all you got?” Steve asked shakily, eyes widening when he met Billy’s. “A-anyone can do that. C’mon, Bill, _deeper._ ” He urged, hips jerking back. Suddenly, Billy’s tongue hit the spot he had been teasing at and prodding, and Steve saw stars, moans and choked gasps leaving his mouth every time Billy hit his prostate. About a minute later he was arching his back, thighs trembling as he came all over the countertop and mirror, his eyes stuck on Billy’s before shutting them tight, letting out a loud cry. He moved his hand from Billy’s head to the counter, holding himself upright, head dropping in between shaking arms, wincing as Billy pulled his tongue out.

Billy watched in awe as Steve came, taking note of how his body trembled and knees buckled before he stood, roping his arms around his waist to help balance and hold him up. 

“Shit, Princess.” Billy chuckled into Steve’s ear, pressing soft kisses from his cheek down to his jaw as he came down from his orgasmic high. “You’re even prettier when you come.” 

Billy kissed along his neck, biting down where his shoulder and neck met before running his tongue over the bruise. Looking in the mirror, he watched as Steve pulled himself together, lifting his head to look at Billy’s reflection. He was only the tiniest bit shocked when Steve weakly grinded against his dick, hard and neglected. He hadn’t expected him to want to continue. 

“What?” Steve watched Billy carefully. “You thought that was it?” He looked and sounded fucked out, but it wasn’t stopping him. 

No way was he going to stop here, not with Billy rock hard in his jeans. Plus, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Maybe not for Billy, he figured, but for Steve it was, ‘cause who knows how long it’ll be until he gets laid again? This was the best sex of his life and they didn’t even have sex yet. He turned around and pushed Billy’s denim jacket off, making quick work of getting his shirt off. Billy was muscular and thick and toned and suddenly Steve’s dick was semi-hard and he wanted Billy to ruin his life. That wasn’t to say he didn’t want to ruin Billy’s life, though, because he did. God, he did. He let his hands roam over Billy’s body, thumbs grazing his nipples, nails scratching at his sculpted, golden abs. 

“Look at you,” Steve kissed his collarbone up to his neck. “And you’re calling me pretty?” He murmured into the spot before Billy’s ear before sucking at his skin, his hands reaching down to push Billy’s jeans down just enough that his dick was springing free, all while the blonde let out a string of soft moans and grunts. Long and thick and almost red against golden skin. Steve pushed his own pants down, pooling at the ankles, before he turned back around and bent over the counter, palms flat against the cold surface. “You gonna make me beg?” He looked over his shoulder at Billy. He wasn’t above begging.

“I’m not gonna make you do anything, Sweet Thing, begging is your choice.” Billy winked, running his tongue along his teeth and bottom lip before grabbing the lube packet and squeezing some onto his fingers. He smeared the excess onto Steve’s hole before pushing in easily, adding a second finger within minutes. “You’re stretching so easy for me, Baby, you want me that bad? Want me to fuck you?” He murmured into Steve’s ear, chest pressing his back.

Steve moaned and writhed underneath him, pushing back on his fingers. “Fuck, Billy, I can take it. Come on,” he gasped as Billy added a third finger, curling them up against his prostate. “I’m ready.” He was hard again and it was damn near painful. “Billy.” He urged, groaning. “Billy, please.” He clenched around his fingers. “ _Please._ ” He repeated himself, but got no response. “Come _on_ Billy, just fuck me.” He cried out as Billy’s fingers plunged right against his spot. And then he was empty. And then the condom wrapper was being opened by sharp teeth and rolled onto a hard cock that Steve wanted-- _needed_ inside of him within the next minute. 

“Jesus, you’re impatient,” Billy huffed as he rolled the condom onto his cock, slicking himself with lube. He lined himself up with Steve’s hole, leaning down to the brunette’s ear. “And _slutty._ ” He whispered before slowly sliding into his hole, moaning into Steve’s ear. He took it slow, inch by inch, before he bottomed out, listening to Steve’s soft gasps. He grabbed Steve’s jaw, turning his face towards his before kissing him roughly, slowly thrusting in and out of his hole. “So fucking tight.” He muttered against Steve’s lips, drowning in the other man’s moans. Everything about Steve was _pretty,_ even his moans and whines and gasps. It was music to Billy’s ear.

Steve managed to pull his foot through one pant leg, raising and resting his knee atop the counter to spread himself wider. The change in angle made a major difference because Billy was immediately hitting his spot and Steve was whimpering Billy’s name, their breaths hot on each other’s lips. Steve wasn’t the only one making noise, because Billy was cussing and letting out low moans and groans and grunts that Steve could listen to for the rest of his life. The noises their bodies were making, though, those were _obscene._ Skin hitting skin, slapping each time Billy snapped his hips against Billy’s ass.

“Harder,” Steve urged, and for once, Billy obliged. “Oh, fuck - _ah_ \- Billy,” he moaned, gripping onto the edge of the counter for dear life while he got his shit _rocked._

Billy had a bruising grip on Steve’s hips, fingers digging into his skin, sure to leave marks. “Fuck, Steve,” He moaned, licking from his throat up to his jaw, teeth digging into his skin. He choked a laugh when he felt Steve clench around him, moving faster. “You like that, Baby? You like when I say your name?” Steve could only nod, unable to form words that weren’t curses. “Steve.” He grunted as he grabbed onto Steve’s cock, rockhard and ignored, giving him a couple of lazy jerks.

“Again,” Steve moans, arching his back as he fucked back and forth into Billy’s hand and on his dick. “Say it - _oh shit_ \- say it again.” He gasped as Billy picked up the pace, fucking into him at the same pace he was jerking Steve off. 

Billy bit his lip, leaning back down to Steve’s ear, golden chest pressed flush against Steve’s pale back. “ _Steve._ ” He moaned.

And then Steve was coming. Again. 

He _mewled,_ crying out Billy’s name as his hips jerked, chasing friction as he tainted the counter yet again. He clenched _tight_ around Billy, feeling the blonde’s thrusts grow erratic.

“Oh fuck,” Billy groaned. “Fuck, fuck-- Steve.” He moaned _loud,_ and it was the hottest thing Steve’s ever heard. Billy came seconds later, biting down deep on Steve’s shoulder, nearly drawing blood as the brunette clenched even tighter, milking his dick. Billy’s weak thrusts and grinds eventually came to a halt and he released Steve’s skin from his teeth, his breath hot against the blue and purple mark. 

Billy soothingly ran his hands up and down Steve’s sides, only slowly pulling out when they both stopped buzzing. He stepped back, pulling the condom off and knotting the top before tossing it into the trash.

Steve turned around to face Billy once he found his footing, feeling empty but satisfied. He was trying to find the words to say, not knowing how to do the walk of shame out of a bathroom, but then Billy was leaning down and pulling Steve’s boxers up, gently tucking his overstimulated and sensitive dick inside. His pants followed, then Billy was handing him his button up and sweater as he pulled his own pants up.

Billy must’ve caught onto Steve’s surprise because he offered him a small, shy smile and avoided eye contact. When the hell did this blonde powerhouse who had no shame in making Steve _beg_ for his dick grow bashful?

“I don’t like to leave right away.” He broke the silence with a small shrug. “Kind of an asshole move,” he paused. “In my opinion, at least.” He pulled his crop top on, watching as Steve ditched the button up and pulled his sweater on.

“Thanks.” Steve couldn’t help the blush and small smile. By the way they were looking at each other, eyes gleaming and cheeks red, he figured-- _hoped_ this would be more than a one time thing. He glanced around, spotting Billy’s abandoned denim jacket on the floor before he picked it up. “Can I keep this?” He didn’t wait for a response before he was shrugging it on. 

“I didn’t say yes,” Billy chuckled as he watched Steve adjust the collar, grabbing onto the lapels and pulling the brunette close to him, their chests pressed together. “But you look good in it. It’s all yours.” He was surprised when Steve leaned in and kissed him, blushing when he felt his hands reach up and cup his face. “You goin’ soft on me, Princess?” He asked against Steve’s lips, feeling the brunette smile against his. 

“Maybe.” Steve shrugged before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pen and notepad - because one never knows when they might need it. He scribbled his name and number down, tearing the paper and pressing it into Billy’s chest. “Call me?” He sounded nervous, but there was hope in his big brown eyes framed by cute circular glasses and how the hell was Billy supposed to say no to that? He smirked and nodded, grabbing the paper. 

Steve kissed his cheek before pulling away, shooting Billy a smile that only widened when he turned and left the bathroom to go find Robin, doing his best to ignore Billy’s bandmates when the blonde left the bathroom and caught up with them, hearing their cheers and woots in the distance.

-

Steve sat at his desk the next morning, clad in a fuzzy turtleneck that he had no other choice but to wear when he woke up and saw the scattering of bruises stemming from his jaw down to his collarbones. He even had one on his ass, but that was his business. The bell had rung minutes ago and every desk but one was occupied. He was about to take attendance when a fiery redhead came barging in through the door, angry and agitated.

“Sorry I’m late, Mr. Harrington. My stupid brother woke up late and wouldn’t let me skate to school.” She sighed, glancing over her shoulder. “Billy! Come on!” She groaned dramatically before finding her seat and plopping down.

“Calm down, shitbird, I’m right here.” Billy huffed as he reached the doorway, eyes widening when he laid eyes on Steve. He was quick to put on fake bravado as he approached the desk, students too busy socializing and catching up to notice the man. “ _You’re_ Mr. Harrington?” He smirked, placing his palms down on the desk. “Well, shit. Sorry Max was late, Mr. Harrington, it won’t happen again.” He winked down at Steve.

Steve stared up at Billy, eyes wide and mouth stupidly open. He could hear Robin in the back of his mind, telling him to _close your mouth, dingus, you’re gawking._ He quickly snapped his jaw shut. “That--” he glanced to the class, making sure they weren’t paying attention, then back to Billy again. “That’s fine.” He nodded.

“What do you teach?” Billy glanced around the classroom, finding ‘Anatomy and Physiology’ written on the board over Steve’s name. “Anatomy, huh?” He chuckled. “Suits you.” He shrugged, bending over Steve’s desk and closer to him. “Nice turtleneck, Stevie. Can’t wait to get it off ya tonight.” He smirked. “But only after I take you out to dinner like a gentleman.” He pushed off the desk to stand up straight. “I’ll call you,” He grinned as he made his way to the door. “See you tonight Mr. Harrington.” He turned on his heel as he exited the class.

Steve knew he was bright red, watching Billy’s ass as his hips swayed probably too much for them being in a high school classroom surrounded by students, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. He looked back to the students, scanning their heads as they chatted and laughed. He found a pair of blue eyes with red strands fallen in front of them, staring at him. He gulped. Max smirked knowingly.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't help myself i had to make the ending cute and soft :')
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated! (including constructive criticism)
> 
> thank you!


End file.
